A breath figure (BF) is a pattern that results from condensation on a cold surface; for example, the fog formed when a person blows on a cold window is a breath figure. Since BFs are simple (experienced daily), fast (formed instantly), and surface-dependent, bottom-up (nucleation and growth) approaches to generating hundreds and thousands of liquid droplets on the nm and μm scales, BFs have been shown to be used as a templating technique to produce highly ordered and continuous honeycomb-structured films.1 For the first demonstration, a solution of star-shaped polystyrene was drop-cast under moist air flow, yielding a highly regular hexagonal pattern of water droplets self-assembled on the thin film of polymer solution by simple evaporative cooling. The authors showed that the imprint of water droplets can be replicated by selective precipitation of the polymer at the water/polymer solution interface. As water evaporated, arrays of hexagonally ordered and bowl-shaped or spherical pores—reminiscent of a honeycomb structure—formed throughout the hardened polymer film. Since the pioneering work by FrancOs and coworkers, several reports have described the development of porous honeycomb-structured patterns by the BF approach on various types of materials,2-9 and a number of important applications have emerged such as the manufacturing of highly ordered nano- and micron-sized templates,10-12 micro lenses,13 and superhydrophobic coatings.14-16 
Despite significant effort to broaden the range of materials and substances that can be used to form porous honeycomb structures via the BF approach in the last decades,11, 17-18 the lack of new findings in this area has limited pursuits of novel architectures and key applications.